


Pecado

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fictober, FictoberMF, FictoberMF18, M/M, Motín Fanficker, canonverse, ereri, ereriren, muerte - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Qué difícil elegirte otra vez, después de todo. Qué difícil doblegar el cuerpo y el espíritu ante este cúmulo de hábitos confusos que es el amor. Tratamos juntos de sostenernos las manos en cada precipicio, pero qué ásperas son las puntas de tus dedos, mi capitán. Cómo hiere tu agarre en la oscuridad en que avanzamos.





	Pecado

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencia** : drabble canonverse ubicado en un hipotético final de SnK en el que Paradis ganara la guerra. Es el último día del Fictober de Motín Fanficker, que propone la palabra pecado. EreRiRen. Muerte. Angst. Eren’s POV.

Qué difícil elegirte otra vez, después de todo. Qué difícil doblegar el cuerpo y el espíritu ante este cúmulo de hábitos confusos que es el amor. Tratamos juntos de sostenernos las manos en cada precipicio, pero qué ásperas son las puntas de tus dedos, mi capitán. Cómo hiere tu agarre en la oscuridad en que avanzamos.

Hemos lamido mutuamente nuestras cicatrices, sin embargo a estas alturas sé bien que nada las quitará de nuestra piel por siempre magullada. Me revuelco a tus pies sabiendo que ni entonces te inclinarás a acariciarme la cabeza. El tiempo ha pasado y ha arrasado con todo. Los pequeños besos en la nuca. La dulzura de un saludo subrepticio, detrás de las formalidades obligatorias. La pasión que nos aguardaba en esos instantes de soledad arrebatados a la guerra infinita. Sonrisas más brillantes que el sol. El corazón se deshilacha en las horas apiladas en la rutina y el agotamiento.

Las luchas que libramos juntos no nos depararon ninguna victoria, al final. Hay cierta extenuación de la que no se vuelve. La paz que construimos no solo se valió de nuestra fuerza y nuestro dolor: chupó como un tornado salvaje hasta el último gesto de afecto del que éramos capaces.

Mi cuerpo se deforma bajo el peso de la maldición que he recibido de mi padre. Mis órganos enloquecen, se retuercen. Brota sangre por los huecos en mi memoria, se me atora en la garganta; ya no tengo palabras. Qué difícil elegirme otra vez, después de todo.

Quietos, uno al lado del otro, contemplamos la playa. Haber ganado tanto para retener tan poco. Las estrellas reflejadas en las olas atraviesan nuestros ojos y pasan de largo, sin dejar la marca de su brillo. Ya no hablamos de nuestros viejos pecados, de las armas que supimos blandir incluso contra quienes más confiaban en nosotros. Cansados, solo esperamos la muerte.

Ahora, los resquicios rebasan de un pecado nuevo, que expulsa a todos los demás. El pecado de elegirnos otra vez, en una decisión final.

Tomados de las manos duras, callosas… entramos en el mar.


End file.
